Adventures in Equestria
by mrs.kirby13
Summary: A girl and her sister and boyfriend get transported to Equestria, a mysterious land inhabited by ponies. They soon find that they are not the only ones that were transported. These six young people, transformed into ponies, must find a way home with the help of the main characters from the cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER(S): I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MLP:FIM IS THE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF HASBRO AND LAUREN FAUST.

AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ POKEMON GLOBAL ADVENTURE BY KIRBYKID13, THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE THE SAME AS THIS STORY BECAUSE MY BOYFRIEND IS KIRBYKID13 AND HE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE THEM.

Chapter 1 -

It was a crisp fall afternoon and Meagan McHugh was sitting in the backyard with her younger sister Katie. Meagan, the older sister was a tall girl with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. This cool afternoon, she was dressed for the weather in a grey off-the-shoulder sweater, dark blue leggings and black furry boots. Her sister Katie was a bit shorter than her with long dark brown hair, that she always wore in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and glasses. Katie was also dressed for the cool weather in a purple hoodie, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

Enough about their physical descriptions. The girls were sitting in their backyard by their fire pit making s'mores and talking about their favorite show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"I think it would be awesome to live in Equestria," Meagan said, "and to meet all the ponies that we've been watching and have been fans of."

"Seriously, sis?" Katie huffed.

"I would be so star-struck if I were to meet them," Meagan sighed as she imagined partying with Pinkie Pie or racing again Rainbow Dash.

"I guess it would be fun," Katie started to agree, "to have a job based on your cutie mark."

"That's the spirit!" Meagan encouraged her sister.

Their conversation was cut short by a loud noise that sounded like thunder cracking. The strange thing was they were the only ones who heard it. Even their dogs stayed quiet.

"What was that?!" Meagan yelled.

"I don't know," Katie replied, "but I'll go look."

Meagan followed a little further behind and let her sister investigate.

"OH MY GOSH!" Katie screamed.

"What's going on sis?" Meagan asked.

"There's some weird hole in the middle of my zen garden!" Katie exclaimed.

Meagan ran over to the zen garden to see that there was a swirling purple vortex in the middle.

"I have to call Patrick and tell him!" Meagan exclaimed

Patrick Schmidl was Meagan's long term boyfriend and as much of a fan of My Little Pony as Meagan was. He was what some would call, a brony. Meagan pulled out her iPhone and called him.

"Hi honey," he answered.

"Patrick! You need to come over and see this!" Meagan exclaimed, "there's some real weird purple vortex in the middle of my sister's zen garden!"

"Oh man!" Patrick exclaimed, "I've gotta see this. I'll be right over!"

"What do you think it could be?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Meagan answered.

Soon Patrick brownish-green car pulled up and he got out. Patrick was a tall young man with curly dark hair and green eyes. He was also dressed warmly in a green fall jacket, a red sweatshirt, khakis, and grey sneakers. He went up to where the vortex was still swirling.

"Woah!" Patrick shouted, "What is that?!"

Meagan then kneeled by the vortex and stuck her hand in. It felt as though her arm was being sucked into a vacuum. Patrick pulled her away from it.

"Be careful!" Patrick warned, "I don't want you disappearing."

"It doesn't seem that bad," Meagan reassured her boyfriend as she held his hand and kissed him.

"Get a room you two," Katie sneered, "forget this mushy stuff. I'm jumping in!"

And with that Katie jumped into the vortex.

"KATIE!" Meagan screamed as she attempted to go after her sister. She and Patrick also jumped into the vortex after Katie and all three of them were reunited. They were soon going through a transformation.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in Equestria

DISCLAIMER(S): I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MLP:FIM IS THE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF HASBRO AND LAUREN FAUST.

AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ POKEMON GLOBAL ADVENTURE BY KIRBYKID13, THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE THE SAME AS THIS STORY BECAUSE MY BOYFRIEND IS KIRBYKID13 AND HE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE THEM.

Chapter 2

Patrick, Meagan, and Katie were whirled around inside the vortex. It seemed like hours that they were spinning around in nothing but a spiraling purple haze. At times it spun around fast, then it began to slow down. And soon they blacked out. When they awoke there was something different about them all.

"Are you guys okay?" Meagan asked.

"I feel kinda funny," Patrick complained as he tried to stand up and fell flat on his face. Meagan inspected her surroundings and her sister and boyfriend. This seemed like it was unreal.

"Patrick," she said in disbelief, "you're…a pony!"

She could not believe her eyes. Patrick was now a green earth pony with short black mane and a black tail. His eyes were the same color green, but they were much bigger.

"You are too," Patrick said in the same amount of disbelief, "not just any pony, but a unicorn."

Meagan then looked down in a nearby pond at her reflection. She was now a pink unicorn with brown mane. Her brown eyes were now bigger than they were before.

"I wonder what kind of pony Katie is," Meagan wondered to herself.

"Wee!" Katie cried as she dive-bombed and crash-landed right on top of her sister, "hi sis!"

For Katie was now a purple pegasus. She was a few shades darker purple than Twilight Sparkle with mane that looked similar Pinkie Pie's, but dark brown. Meagan then looked at her flank, curious as to what her cutie mark was. Her cutie mark was a pink and white cake with a red medical cross on top.

"What is your cutie mark, Patrick?" Meagan asked. Patrick turned around and showed her his flank. His cutie mark was a roll of parchment and a quill.

"I guess this means I'm a talented writer," Patrick explained, "and yours must mean you have two talents. Baking and healing people."

"I guess so," Meagan agreed, "Katie! Get your rump down here so I can see what your cutie mark is!"

Katie was now lazily napping on a cloud, not wanting to be disturbed by her sister. Aggravated at Katie's belligerence, Meagan used her unicorn magic to pull her sister down from the cloud.

"What'd you do that for?" Katie complained.

"I wanted to see your cutie mark," Meagan explained. She then observed on her sister's flank a cutie mark that looked like a plug and a pair of headphones with a yellow surge of electricity around each. Katie saw it too and rolled her eyes.

"I guess your talent has to do with electronics," Meagan said.

Their wonder and amusement was cut short when they heard a familiar scream. Patrick had a feeling they weren't the only ones that were transported here


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER(S): I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MLP:FIM IS THE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF HASBRO AND LAUREN FAUST.

AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ POKEMON GLOBAL ADVENTURE BY KIRBYKID13, THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE THE SAME AS THIS STORY BECAUSE MY BOYFRIEND IS KIRBYKID13 AND HE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE THEM.

Patrick and Meagan galloped over to where the scream had come from. Katie was flying right above them. It turned out they weren't the only ones that were transported to Equestria. Patrick's siblings were somehow transformed into ponies as well. And the scream had come from Patrick's sister Margaret.

As a human, she was very slender and small in build. She had long golden brown hair that she usually tied up. Her eyes were hazel and she had a few freckles. Now she was a yellow earth pony. She was still slender, and had brown mane that was braided in two pigtails. Her eyes were now larger, just like every pony else. She had a gingerbread man for a cutie mark. His brother John, as a human, was quite large in build, and had dark blondish-brown hair and blue eyes. In pony form, he was a red pegasus with medium orange mane. His cutie mark was a police siren light and a bullhorn. His other brother Max, in human form was similar to Patrick in looks, but shorter hair and slightly shorter. As a pony, he was a dark blue unicorn with short black mane, turquoise eyes and a game controller for a cutie mark.

Unlike Patrick, Meagan, and Katie whose response to the transformation was one of wonder and amusement, the other Schmidl siblings were more confused, anxious and a little angry with what had happened to them.

"What did you do to us?!" Margaret screamed at Meagan, pointing an accusatory hoof.

"I don't think I did this," Meagan spoke up.

"Of course not," John attacked sarcastically, "nothing is ever Meagan's fault."

"You guys," Patrick defended and reasoned with his siblings, "I honestly don't think she did this."

"Yeah," Katie agreed, "If anything, blame me. I found some weird portal in the backyard, and we all jumped in. it was weird."

"Well," Margaret stammered a bit taken aback, "I guess, I really can't blame you Katie. You were curious, and you wanted to know what was in the portal thingy. Where are we anyway?"

"In Equestria," Patrick mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Where?!" Margaret asked.

"Equestria!" Patrick spoke up louder.

"And just how do you know that?" Max probed.

Patrick just continued to look down in embarrassment. He didn't want to share his knowledge of My Little Pony with his siblings.

"Come on," John said in a high voice, poking a hoof at his brother, "tell us."

"No!" Patrick exclaimed, pushing John away.

"Tell us now!" Margaret threatened "or we'll tell mom that your girlfriend got us transported to some freakish land and turned into strangely colored horses!"

"Fine," Patrick huffed, "I'm a brony."

His brothers and sister looked at each other confused and then looked at Patrick like he was crazy.

"What's a brony?" Max asked. At this point, Meagan started to feel very nervous.

"It's a guy who's a fan of My Little Pony!" Meagan cried out rapidly. She not only felt relieved to let that out, but a little worried that she opened up a whole other issue. There was an awkward silence. John and Max stared at each other and then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Shut up!" Patrick growled.

"Is this another one of Meagan's ways to girl you up?" John asked wiping his eyes and catching his breath.

"No!" Patrick whined, stomping his hooves in a childish way.

"That's enough you foals!" Meagan shouted, "we're never going to get out of here if you all keep acting like children!"

"Then what's your master plan?" Max sneered sarcastically.

"I don't exactly know yet," Meagan replied, "but I know just the mare who does."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER(S): I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MLP:FIM IS THE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF HASBRO AND LAUREN FAUST.

AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ POKEMON GLOBAL ADVENTURE BY KIRBYKID13, THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE THE SAME AS THIS STORY BECAUSE MY BOYFRIEND IS KIRBYKID13 AND HE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE THEM

Chapter 4

The six of them walked on for a few minutes from the pond. John and Katie, being pegasi, flew over the group. They had shown up at Twilight Sparkle's library.

"A library?" Margaret questioned, "the answer to our problems is in a library?"

"The mare that will help us is in this library," Meagan corrected as she lifted a hoof and knocked on the door.

"Spike, answer that please," a familiar voice called from inside.

"But, Twilight," another familiar voice complained "I was taking a nap."

"I'm very busy trying to research this spell for the princess," Twilight retorted.

"Fine," Spike groaned. He then answered the door for the group in front of him.

"How may I help you folks?" Spike asked.

"Did that thing just talk?" John asked astonished.

"I'm not just a thing," Spike protested, "I'm a dragon! The name's Spike."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Katie squealed, swooping down and squeezing the baby dragon in a death hug, "You're so cute!"

"Please let me go," Spike said as he struggled to get out of Katie's grip, "ahem, now if you don't mind, I'd like to know all your names."

"I'm Meagan," Meagan introduced herself.

"Katie," Katie piped up.

"Patrick," Patrick introduced himself.

"I'm John," John said.

"The name's Max," Max introduced himself.

"And I'm Margaret," Margaret introduced herself.

"Very strange names for ponies," Spike commented.

"Well," Meagan explained, "we're not from here."

"Not from Ponyville?" Spike asked, "you must be from that strange place Zecora is from."

"That's why we came here," Meagan said, "We need to see Twilight."

"Nopony sees the great Twilight," declared Spike, "not nopony, not no how!" (Wizard of Oz reference)

"Listen here you overgrown lizard," John fumed shaking his hoof threateningly, "we will see this Twilight, or else"

"John, keep it together," Meagan calmed her boyfriend's brother, "nothing will get solved by losing your temper."

"Yeah," Patrick agreed, "now Spike, enough fooling around. We need to see Twilight."

"Okay," Spike complied, "She's right up these stairs. Twilight! We have visitors!"

The six ponies followed Spike up the stair to Twilight's main library. Katie was very excited that she was going to meet her favorite alicorn.

"What can I do for you?" Twilight greeted them.

"It's kind of a long story," Meagan began, "we are not from around here. We're actually humans from a different universe and we were transported here by some strange portal."

"Yeah," Katie interjected, "it was all like WHOOSH! And we were like AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! And then it was like BAM! And then we were like OH MY GOSH WE'RE PONIES! It was cool!"

Twilight then tilted her head and gave Katie a look like she was crazy.

"It most certainly wasn't 'cool' Katie," Margaret protested, "I was meeting up for lunch with a friend I hadn't seen in a long time and then POOF! I was transported here and had hooves and some weird marking on my butt!"

"It's called a cutie mark," Twilight corrected.

"I don't care!" Margaret screamed, "I just want out of here!"

"I don't know," Max pondered, "I've always wondered what it would be like to travel to an alternate universe. And besides now that I'm a unicorn, as Meagan informed me, unicorns can do magic, I can do this."

Max's horn lit up and he used his magic to trip Patrick. Patrick fell flat on his face.

"Hey!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Stop hitting yourself," Max laughed as he controlled Patrick's hoof and made him hit himself.

Meagan then threw the two brothers a dirty look and they stopped immediately.

"Meagan you said your name was," Twilight questioned.

"Yes," Meagan replied, "and this my sister Katie, my boyfriend Patrick, and his siblings, John, Max and Margaret."

"No wonder you had such strange names," Twilight pondered, "Oh no! It must've been because of my spell. Unfortunately, I need time to figure it out. It may take days, even weeks."

"Weeks?" Margaret protested, "I want to go home now!"

"Well, it will take time," Twilight replied, "In the meantime, why don't you explore Ponyville. Get to know some of the ponies around here."

"Alright, sounds like the most sensible thing to do," John agreed.

Then there was a loud grumbling noise, it seemed to be coming from Katie's stomach.

"First, we need to get some food in our bellies," Katie said, "I'm getting hungry."

"Actually," Twilight pepped up, "Spike was preparing lunch for us. Celery soup and carrot sandwiches. Maybe he can make enough for all of us."

"There's plenty enough for everypony," Spike replied, "though I will need more sandwiches."

"You go ahead and get on that Spike," Twilight ushered the dragon into the kitchen, "then after that you can go down to Sugarcube Corners and meet my friend Pinkie Pie"


End file.
